Sick Day
by SomeJunk
Summary: Buster isn't feeling too good today! Lucky Babs is there to, "help"... Yeah, first Tiny Toons story, no flame reviews please.


Buster woke up, his eyes opening slowly, he began to groan once his stomach groaned loudly, making him hold it. "Ooohhh…" He moaned, rubbing his hand around in a circle on his chubby little tummy. It growled again, making him throw himself back, and kick his legs. "Ohhh my goodness!" It rumbled louder. "What…" It growled even more. "…did I eat?!" He cried.

He heard someone knocking on his door, but he really didn't feel like opening it. It should be unlocked. He usually forgot to lock it. The knocker could be heard opening the rabbit hole door, letting a gasp of wind in. "Buster? Buster?" Babs called, hopping down the set of stairs. "I'm so glad your door was unlocked! You have _no_ idea what I just went through!" She exclaimed. "So I opened my front door, and immediately, I was blown away, across many fields!" Buster just kept moaning. "I cried and screamed for help, but nobody did anything! I thought it was all over. I had lost control of my feet! My toes were freezing!" She put her arm around his neck, making him gag, and put her other arm in the air, as if she could see the whole scene.

"In the distance, I saw two figures. They seemed to be just fine! But they didn't help me. They just stood there while I was sucked up by the mighty gusts of winds." She said dramatically. "But then I rolled over towards your place, and was happy too, since this is where I was trying to go. I was bringing some snacks and movies over, for our sleepover. Remember? Our sleep-over today?"

Buster hiccupped in nausea. "Y-Yeah." He placed a hand on his head, and stumbled over to the wall. "Hey, are you okay? You look a little…" She came closer to him. "I dunno, _sick."_ She poked him in the nose. "What have you been eating?"

Buster just shook his head. "Well, yesterday I ate waffles for breakfast and carrots for lunch. Then had dinner at that fancy restaurant with you guys last night." He said. "Hmm…" Babs' mumbled, gripping his tongue out of his mouth, with a microscope in the other, inspecting it. "Well, nothing's wrong with your tongue! Maybe. I'm not a doctor, just saying."  
"I _know_ nothing's wrong with my tongue. It's my stomach." He rubbed it again as it rumbled. "It feels terrible. Augh." He sighed. "And my _head."_ He then groaned from there.

Babs' grabbed a chair, from heavens knows where, and sat Buster on it. She then spun around, and was wearing a doctor's outfit, with a doctor's tool case in her hand. "Now wait there, patient." She said in a different voice, as she dug through the box. "Babs… Please, I think I just need to lie down, and we should just call the sleepover off." He said wearily. He then placed his hand over his mouth, and his cheeks grew. He swallowed it, then turned green in the face. "Call the sleepover off?! No way! Now I _know_ you're sick!" Babs' cried. She put her hand on his forehead as she wore a glove, and her hand turned red. She screamed then began to wave it around, blowing, trying to cool it off. "Wowza! Looks like you're runnin' a fever." She said, still holding her hand.

"Yeah, which is why I suggested that you _leave._ " Buster grumbled, as his stomach growled. "Awww, who's gotta twummy-ache?" She said in a baby voice, as she poked at his stomach. "Here. Let me find somethin' to settle that belly of yours…" She looked around, holding her chin, and ran around the house.

"Where do you keep your medicine around here? In the fridge?" She looked in the said object, her foot sticking out as she stuck her head in. "Ooh… Babs—"

"Hey!" She said, wearing her doctor's outfit, and speaking in her different voice. "Didn't I tell you to sit over there in that chair?" She shook her finger at him, and began to push him back towards the chair. He just groaned. "What? Not comfortable enough for you?" She picked him up and tossed him on the couch. "Now you don't move a muscle. I'll have you fixed in no time." She then ran off back to the kitchen.

"Ba-Babs…" Buster began to cough. "Y-You aren't a _real_ doctor. What will y- *cough* you do?... Ooohh…"

"What are you talking about? I _am_ a doctor. You're just delirious, hang in there." She said, keeping her doc charade up. She took a bottle out from the fridge and shook it. "Ooh, what's this?" She said. Buster looked back at her slowly. "Some *cough* old orange juice." He said. "In a bottle?" She asked. She took the cap off and sniffed it. "Ooohhhh!" She gagged. " _That's_ not good." She threw it in the trashcan.

"Woah, Buster, you _really_ need to clean your fridge out! Do you even eat anything in here?" She asked, taking out some old cheese. "Not really. *cough* Besides carrots." He sunk into the couch and tried to get comfortable.

After a few minutes digging around Buster's house, Babs came back to the couch. She poked him in the belly to wake him up. "Hey! Ow!" He shouted. "Oh, stop whining. Look at this!" She said, holding up a glass, filled with-something. She shoved it in his face. "After I give you your check up, you shall drink this." She said with her eyes closed, as she placed the glass on to a nearby table. "Babs-" 

"Now let me see what your heart sounds like." She said, taking out a stethoscope, placing it against his chest. Her eyes grew wide. "Oh no, that's not good, that's not good at all!" She exclaimed. "What?" Buster asked, beginning to worry. "No no no, this can't be!..." She cried, her arm going over her forehead dramatically. "What is it?! Tell me!"

"No! No! _Nooooo!"_ She then gasped for air and shook her head, letting out a fake sob. "You have diabetes." She said calmly. " _ **WHAT?!**_ " Buster cried. Babs began to laugh. "Oh, Buster, you're so gullible. I was just kidding!" She said, placing the stethoscope back to his chest. Buster grunted.

"Hm, hm, heart sounds gooood…" She said, nodding her head, moving it down to his stomach. Her ears went straight up and went all out of shape as she listened to the very loud, constant grumbling. She quickly took her tool away. "Well, there certainly is a lot of rumblies in that tummy. But no need to worry, here, take this!" She handed him the glass from before. Buster just looked up at her. "Babs. I'm _not_ drinking this."  
"Oh, come on. It wouldn't hurt to try! I promise. You'll feel _great_ after drinking it!" She held three fingers up. "Scout promise." She smiled. Buster just kept staring at her, sickly. "Ugh…. Well… I _guess_ it wouldn't hurt to _try._ " He shrugged. He took a deep breath and chugged it down quickly. He then set the glass down on the same table. He sat. He then looked down at his belly, which had began to rumble even _louder_ than before, you could actually see it moving. Both of the bunnies stared at it with wide eyes, and Babs backed away. "Uh, Buster… You…. Uh, feelin' okay?..." She said, going into a corner.

"What's happening?!" Buster shouted. "I don't know! Don't move! You'll probably explode!"

"Explode?!"

"Explode!"

Buster cried in pain and fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. "Buster!" Babs shouted. "What should I do? Should I call someone?!" She asked, but he didn't seem to respond. She went up to him and kneeled down to his level. She began to shake him. "Buster! Are you okay?" She cried. Buster just kept rolling around, groaning in pain. "Water! Do you need water?" She ran to the kitchen and filled a glass with the said liquid. "Here, here!" Exclaimed, bouncing up in down with the glass. "Drink it!" She kneeled down again, and tried to make him stop moving, but he just kept fidgeting as his stomach rumbled louder. "Ooooh, that sounds _dangerous!"_

She looked around really fast, trying to think of something. She picked him up by his feet, and dragged him back to the bathroom. She then lifted him up, and placed his face in the toilet. From there, she began to hit his back. "Throw it up! Throw it up!" She shouted. "Come on, Buster!" She squeezed his stomach in tight, making him burp. A loud burp.

He stopped groaning, and began to wheeze, trying to catch his breath. Babs rubbed his back. "Theeeree you go… Take deeeeep breeeathhsss…." She said slowly. Buster then stopped breathing so hard. "Better?" Babs asked. Buster frowned, and slapped her hands away. "Babs, are you crazy?! You almost _killed_ me!" He then burped again. "I know, and I'm sorry! I just wanted you to feel better. Wanna try again? Or do you feel good now?"  
"No! Let's _not_ try again. And I don't feel better, I mean, my stomach isn't on FIRE now, but it still hurts." He said. "Alright…. Well, I'm just glad you're not dead. I swear, you sounded like a woman giving birth. And I know what that sounds like…" Babs said. "My stomach was VIBRATING. What was in that thing?" He burped.

"Ehhh, just random things from all around your house. A little bit of everything. You know?" She helped him up, but he fell back down. "What are you doing? Let's go play a game or something."

"No. My tummy still hurts." He pouted. "Aw, c'mon. I came here, SUFFERING in the cold, cold winds, JUST to play with you."

"H-Hang on…" Buster said, leaning over the toilet. Babs covered her eyes as the blue bunny vomited. "Ohh, geez!" Babs said, covering her eyes. "Haven't heard something sound so shocking since-" She stopped and stared at the ceiling to think of something to say. "-I got nothin'." She said, letting her arms fall. She ran over to Buster, who was still throwing up. "Okay, so when you're done, what do you wanna do? Play outside? Checkers? Dress up?" She gasped. "Go shopping?!" She sat on the edge of the tub. "Oh, that'll be fun! I heard the Acme Mall is having a big sale! On everything. Everything, isn't it marvelous?" She exclaimed. She fell silent as she watched the blue rabbit continue in the toilet. "Come on Buster. We gotta do something!" She began to tap her foot and think. She" gasped once again. "I know! Let's play doctor! I'll be the doctor, and you'll be the patient!"

Buster didn't respond.

"Oh… Wait. We just played that, didn't we?..." She tapped her foot some more. "Theeeenn…. Why don't I just take care of you, while you lay in bed or whatever? I can be your personal nurse! How does that sound?" Suddenly, the "house" seemed to shake. "Wooaahh," Babs went, wobbling around, trying to keep her balance. "Wh-Whaaat's happening?..." She said, grabbing onto the sink for balance. Buster finally looked up. "Mu-Must be the wi-wind…" He hiccupped, immediately sticking his head back in the toilet.

He then flushed the toilet, and wiped his mouth off. "B-Babs…" He groaned. "C-Can you help me to the couch?"

Babs looked at him, as she hugged onto the sink. "Does it look like I can help you to the couch? _I_ can't even walk! Just sit down in the tub or something!" She shouted over the loud rumbling of rocks crumbling down the walls. "Buster, I think we have to get out of here!"

"No, it's fine… I think we're safer down here, trust me…" He said, wobbling from both the shakes, and nausea. He then fell backwards into the tub. "O-Okay, ss-so—This is _safe?_ " Babs asked, holding on even tighter to the sink. "Yeaha…" Buster replied, placing his hand back over his mouth.

"Are you sure? I mean…" Soon it started to shake more. "If your house is moving, doesn't that mean there's an earthquake? I mean, why would the ground shake from wind?"

"This is a cartoon, Babs. Not reality." He coughed. "Oh yeah." She said.

"Ha, this reminds me of the time we were on that plane to Hawaii, you were all sick and junk…" She laughed. Buster sunk deeper into the tub. "Wa-Was I not supposed to say that?" She chuckled. And right then, the shakes stopped. Babs hopped out of the sink and brushed her skirt off. "To think I was just sitting in the bowl you spit toothpaste into every morning." She ran over to the tub, and yanked Buster out by his ears. "There has to be a reason you're feeling so awful. She said, holding his cheeks in her hands. "I mean, you can't just get sick out of nowhere." She looked at him closely. "Hmm… Let's call the doctor!" She said, her finger pointing up, dropping Buster in the process.

"Yes, we live somewhere in the forest, in the ground.-No! We have a door. Well, it's a rabbit hole! Yeah… I dunno. He just is. No, he's lived here for a while. I already said I don't know! Can you just hurry here? I know it's windy! Don't you have a car? Really…? I _walked_ here, and you can't _drive_ here?! What kind of man are you?! Stop speaking to me." She then slammed the phone down. She then turned to Buster. "Well. No doctors. Guess it's just you and me. But don't worry bout' it!" She slapped him in the back. "I got this handled. Won't make you drink anything this time, I promise." She grinned. She set him on the couch. "Now, let me go make you some soup."

The pink bunny dug through the cabinets, looking for some soup can. "Uh, Buster, why do you have like, thirty rubber duckies in your cabinets?" She asked, lifting one of the said ducks. "And… They have names, too?" She read over the little stickers on the duck's chest. "…'Emily'…." She read. "…Harold…" She said lifting another. She then turned around. "Oh, Buster, you really are lonely here, aren't you?" She joked. "Where are your parents, anyway? I've been meaning to ask." She dug threw his drawers. "Is this you as a baby? Aw, you're so cute! Look at your cute little bunny feet." She poked at the picture. "Woah, you have lots of photos." She said. "How long have they been sitting here? They're kind of dusty."

"Just stop touching them, Babs… Can you just make my soup? I'm starving." He said. He turned around and saw her still digging. "Hey, _stop_ touching those!" He shouted. He then had another terrible pain in his stomach, causing him to fall back onto the couch. "Oh!...Ow….I think I need to see a doctor…" He groaned. "Yeah, I've been thinking that too. This isn't normal sick. Is it? Is this how you usually get sick? Geez. Tough life or what?"

"No, this isn't how I usually get sick." Buster replied. "Maybe part of it is because I'm so hungry." He said. "But it could also be because of all that ice cream I ate last night… Or… Those cookies." He went on naming everything he ate the night before. "Hey hold on, you didn't mention any of that," Babs said, turning around pouring the can of soup into a bowl. "I bet you ate something rotten from this fridge." She said, cringing at the first sight of the disgusting fridge. "Really, you should have someone clean it."

"Can you?"  
Babs laughed. "No! Someone else. Someone with no life."

"Like you." Buster said.

"Hey. I'm here taking care of you, watch yourself." She said back.

"You're not taking care of me. You're disturbing me!"  
"Oh really? So you can get up and make your own soup?"  
"Yes, I can."

"Then get up here and do it."  
"Fine."

Buster used the coffee table to help him up, and then used the couch to support him. He then wobbled over to the lamp, clutching his hand around it, then he fell towards the diner table, and stopped there.

"What's wrong? You're almost here."

"Bab… Babs… I feel really sick."

Babs just stared for a while. "Look what you did! Had to insult me, did you?"  
Buster didn't say anything. He just started throwing up again. Babs covered her eyes. "Really wish you had someone to take care of that for you…" She said.

"I-It's fine. I'm used to living on my own." He used the dinner table to help him up as he wiped his mouth. "I'll get it clean." He made his way slowly, towards the kitchen, making Babs scoot back. He leaned down to a bottom cabinet, and pulled out a rag. He then went back over to the mess, and started wiping it up.

Babs felt bad, but she really didn't want to touch it. So she finished making the soup instead.

"Babs. What is in this soup? It actually came out of the can, right?" Buster asked. "It's JUST soup." Babs replied, her eyes on the TV. "And when you're done with it… You think we can… Have fun?"  
"Uh, maybe. I dunno…" Buster said, tapping the bowl with his spoon. "You know what I mean, right?" Babs asked.

"Yeah. Like play a game, right?"

 **Pft, well, that's it. I have nothing else to do with this story. xD Night. :P**


End file.
